Les derniers
by Kanari Raspberry
Summary: 7 juillet, année 201X. En pleine Japan Expo, un séisme secoue la France entière et laisse échapper, des entrailles de la Terre, un virus rendant certaines personnes extrêmement agressives. Seuls Fred, Seb, Shun Geek, Sorina, Bob Lennon, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun, ses frères et Chachou Panda s'en sortent. Survivront-ils? Y a-t-il eu d'autres survivants?
1. Chapitre 1 : Catastrophe à Villepinte

Note : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Libre à l'un d'eux de me demander de supprimer cette fanfiction si l'utilisation de leur image ne leurs plaît pas.

De toute façon, ce sont des personnages réels, vous vous attendiez à quoi? S'ils m'appartenaient, ça voudrait dire deux choses : soit je suis leur maman, ce qui serait bizarre, soit je suis une cinglée qui les retient tous prisonniers dans une cave, ce qui serait encore plus bizarre...

...Enfin bref, si j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction, c'était pour montrer l'aspect "humain" de nos chers youtubers préférés. Car, après tout, on les voit souvent cheaté, full power ou "en couple" et je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'en faire des "anti-héros". (sans les critiquer pour autant)

Cette histoire est bien entendu une oeuvre de fiction, ne contient aucune opinion politique ou religieuse, n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et à faire tout vos petits machins truc muches qu'on fait tous quand on découvre une fanfiction. Et, sur ceux, bonne lecture.

(note : à lire tout en écoutant la BO de "28 jours plus tard")

* * *

Mathieu n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était : sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal et semblait lourde. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit rien, juste des tâches lumineuses et colorés. Il remarqua alors que le sol où il était allongé semblait dur et rocailleux, seule sa tête reposait sur une sorte de tissus, une chose est sur : il n'était pas chez lui. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui pour s'asseoir et passa sa main sur sa chevelure. Il se figea soudain : elle était poisseuse. Il retira lentement sa main, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, mais ses peurs se confirmèrent quand il y vit du sang. Il commença à paniquer quand quelqu'un arriva juste devant lui : c'était Antoine.

- Ah! T'es enfin réveillé! lança-t-il de manière ironique avec un faux sourire bienveillant. Alors, bien dormi mon chérie?

- ...Antoine? ...Argh!..

La douleur à sa tête le lança encore une fois. Antoine perdit son air moqueur et se précipita vers lui puis l'aida à s'adosser contre le mur.

- Désolé, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour ta tête. Ça va aller?

Mathieu ne répondit pas, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouver ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui : sa vue s'était améliorée. Il était dans une espèce de structure en béton, semblable à une maison en chantier. Une chose était sûr : cet endroit ne lui était absolument pas familier.

- ...Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? ...C'est quoi cet endroit? arriva-t-il enfin à formuler.

- Tu t'en souviens pas?

Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine et, pour une fois, il semblait sérieux et sincère. À ce moment là, d'autres personnes arrivèrent dans la structure, deux hommes et deux femmes que Mathieu reconnu presque tout de suite.

- Fred? Seb?

- L'asiat?! La belge?! ajouta Antoine.

Sorina et Shun Geek lancèrent des regard assassins à Antoine qui se tut immédiatement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Antoine. souffla Fred. Et toi Mathieu, ça va?

- ...Euh ouais... Je crois...

- Monsieur est amnésique. lança Antoine, non sans sérieux.

- Génial! Il manquait plus que ça! souffla Seb.

- Mais non, je suis pas amnésique, c'est juste que je me souviens pas comment je suis arrivé là... C'est tout...

Mathieu gémit une fois de plus, la douleur reprit une nouvelle fois et il fut, en plus, prit de nausées. Shun Geek et Sorina se mirent à ses côtés.

- Bon, écoutez, on s'occupe de lui. Pendant ce temps, cherchez de quoi manger, quelque chose dans le genre. déclara Shun tout en reprenant le bout de tissus, qui s'avérer être en faite un sweet à capuche, qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille.

- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui donne des ordres? demanda Fred.

Elle ne répondit pas, Mathieu eut un haut le coeur. Les hommes sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, tandis que Sorina prit un seau et le mit sous le jeune homme, tandis que Shun le retenait. Arrivé à l'extérieur, Antoine dévala une pente qui menait à un chemin de terre pour rejoindre Fred et Seb.

- Amnésique et malade, super! dit Seb.

- Et encore, tu l'as pas vue quand il se tape des cuites... ajouta Antoine.

- Excusez moi : il y a que moi qui m'inquiète pour son état ici?! lança Fred.

- Mais bien sur que oui qu'on s'inquiète! s'exclama Antoine. Comme si tout ce qui se passait n'été pas suffisamment grave.

- On en sait rien justement, on est restait aux alentours de la japex, si ça se trouve le reste du monde va bien.

Antoine regarda au loin sans répondre, il n'osait pas espérer que Fred avait raison, de peur d'être déçu. Ce qui s'était passé hier, ça n'aurait pu arriver que dans ses vidéos, à la limite, il n'aurait jamais souhaité que ça se passe en vrai. La veille, il était à la Japan Expo, c'était la fin de la journée, le dernier jour, il venait de quitter son stand et regardait les visiteurs partirent.

C'est alors que c'est arrivé. Un grondement sourd a raisonné dans tout le bâtiment puis tout s'est mit à trembler, doucement au début, comme de légères vibrations, puis bien plus violemment. La surprise et la panique ne lui ont pas permit de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait mais la seule chose dont il était sur, c'est qu'ils voyaient des gens affolés courir dans tout les sens. Heureusement pour lui, il était prêt d'une issu de secours et à pu donc s'enfuir à l'extérieur sans mal. Et heureusement d'ailleurs car il pu voir une partie du plafond s'effondrer, dans un grondement sourd, juste avant de refermer la porte. Il ne pouvait dire, même avec du recul, combien de temps la secousse avait duré : 30 secondes? 1 minutes? 15? 35? Difficile à dire tant ça avait l'air interminable. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle se termina, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia : tout avait été détruit, un nuage de poussière flottait dans l'air, les stands était ravagé,s plusieurs câbles électriques pendait ça et là et, plus terrible encore, il voyait des personnes étendus au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si elles étaient vivantes ou mortes. Il s'avança lentement et prudemment au travers des décombres, choqué par ce qu'il voyait. La poussière lui irritait les yeux et les bronches, si bien qu'il eut du mal à avancer. Mais soudain, un appel à l'aide résonna dans le bâtiment, il ne réfléchit pas, ignora la douleur et accouru aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il arriva devant le stand de LinksTheSun et reconnu Chachou Panda qui semblait retenir les décombres du plafond. Il vit en dessous Jérémy et David, le plus âgé retenait lui aussi les décombres tandis que l'autre semblait inconscient. Antoine resta paralysé tandis que Charlotte se tourna vers lui.

- Antoine, je t'en supplie, aides moi! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Antoine ne réfléchit pas et l'aida à soulever le fragment de plafond effondré. Jérémy en profita pour s'extirper et traîna David pour le mettre hors de danger, juste à temps avant qu'Antoine et Chachou ne lâche prise, épuisés. Il reprit son souffle tandis que Charlotte serrait fort David dans ses bras. Entre temps, la poussière était retombée, ce qui permettait une respiration plus aisée et bien venue.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous foutiez là dessous?! s'exclama Antoine.

- On faisait du camping. répliqua David, à bout de souffle.

- Oh! Génial! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité?!

David ne répondit pas, Antoine non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme, ce tremblement de terre l'avait complètement déboussolé et il n'arrivait même plus à faire de l'humour sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils les engueulaient alors qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas fautif. Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'assit à leurs côtés. Après quelques secondes, Chachou déchira le silence.

- On était resté au stand, en attendant Alex. murmura-t-elle. Puis le sol a tremblé et le plafond s'est écroulé sur...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes. David la serra tout doucement contre lui et tenta de la calmer. Antoine se tourna vers Jérémy qui semblait toujours inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Un type lui est rentré dedans. répondit David.

Antoine hocha la tête, "non, c'était vraiment pas le moment de faire cette blague" se disait-il. Il souffla longuement et tenta de retrouver ses esprits : qu'allait-il faire à présent? Il entendait Chachou jurait sur le type qui avait bousculer Jérémy : s'il avait pas été là, ils ne se seraient pas retrouver bloqué là dessous. "Et peut-être seriez vous morts d'une autre manière" ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir supposer, à croire qu'il perdait la tête. Soudain, un détail attira son attention, il sursauta.

- Où est Alex?!

David redressa la tête, lui aussi semblait dans le même état d'inquiétude. Il se releva avec Antoine et regarda aux alentours mais il n'y avait personne. Il se tourna vers sa copine : il était temps d'arrêter de se poser des questions et de prendre les choses en main.

- Charlotte : restes près de Jérémy et vois si des personnes peuvent t'aider. Je vais chercher Alex avec Antoine.

- Tu sais où il peut être? demanda Antoine.

- Il m'a dit qu'il irait voir JDG avec Mathieu, j'espère qu'il y est encore...

- Ok, on y va.

- Fais attention, ok? dit Chachou.

Il acquiesça puis ils partirent tout les deux en courant. Ils regardèrent les alentours au fur et à mesure, au cas où, mais Links ne semblait pas être présent. Tout ce qu'ils virent, c'était des stands dévastés et des personnes au sol ou en panique, mais il n'osait pas trop s'en approcher. Ils virent enfin le stand du Joueur du Grenier et, avec un grand soulagement, Frédéric, Sébastien, Sorina, Shun, Bob et, surtout, Links. Quand ils les aperçurent ils se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivants! s'exclama Links.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé? demanda Shun.

- Jérémy est dans les pommes mais, à par ça, tout va bien pour nous. répondit Antoine.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé? Parce que moi, perso, j'ai rien compris. demanda Bob.

- Ça ressemblait à un tremblement de terre mais c'est impossible en région parisienne... souffla Sorina.

- ...Au faites, Mathieu n'est pas avec vous? demanda David.

- Il est repartie vers vous, mais je pensais qu'il avait atteint notre stand depuis, non? demanda Alex.

Antoine se figea, "putain, pas lui..." se disait-il. Ils se regardèrent tous et cherchèrent désespérément Mathieu. Antoine angoissait de plus en plus, s'il le perdait, il ne saurait s'il pourrait le supporter. Non pas qu'ils entretenaient une relation ambigu avec lui, comme certains de ses fans le pensent, mais c'était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs potes, ils étaient presque inséparables, le perdre serait terrible pour lui. Soudain, un cri l'interpella. Il vit Shun plus loin, retenu par Seb. Antoine se précipita et vit ce qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir : Mathieu était bloqué en dessous d'un échafaudage qui servait à maintenir les haut parleurs des grandes scènes, du sang s'écoulait sur son front. Links, David, Bob, Sorina et Fred arrivèrent à leurs tours. Les hommes soulevèrent les poutres en fer tandis qu'Antoine et les filles extirpèrent Mathieu, visiblement inconscient. Pour la première fois, il semblait réellement paniqué. Heureusement, le jeune homme semblait respirer normalement.

- Mathieu, tu m'entends?! Je t'en supplies, dis moi quelque-chose! s'exclama-t-il en le secouant.

Rien à faire, il ne bougea pas. Bob l'épaula et le fit reculer tandis que Fred et Seb soulevèrent doucement Mathieu.

- Calmes toi, il a juste prit un mauvais coup, il va s'en sortir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais putain, t'es médecin peut-être?! hurla-t-il.

- Bob a raison. intervint Alexis. Ça sert à rien de paniquer, il faut plutôt vite sortir d'ici, le bâtiment n'a plus l'air aussi solide.

- Et les autres personnes? demanda Shun.

Alexis regarda autour de lui : il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué mais il y avait énormément de personnes, certaines gisait dans leurs sangs et semblaient mortes. Quelle ironie vue que l'un de ses points cultures avait pour thème la mort, justement. Et il avait traité le sujet avec une telle légèreté qu'il s'en voulait presque. Il se tourna vers ses acolytes : il remarqua alors leurs mines épuisés et effrayés. La fameuse veste rouge de Bob et la chemise jaune de Fred étaient désormais tâché de sang, pleines de poussières et déchirés. De même pour les cheveux d'Antoine qui ne semblait pas décoiffé à cause de sa flemmardise, cette fois-ci. Même constat pour Shun et Sorina. Il remarqua alors que certains visiteurs passaient à côté d'eux sans même les remarquer, d'autres pleurer à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales face à leurs amies mort. Et, visiblement, il n'y avait plus aucuns vigiles pour les soutenir. Pour Links, c'était clair : ils étaient seuls. Sans répondre quoi que ce soit à la pauvre Shun, il suivit Fred et Seb et les aidèrent en repoussant les obstacles qui aurait pu les déranger. Les autres firent de même. Cela semblait surréaliste de réagir ainsi mais pouvait-il faire d'autres? Rien. Ici, ils n'étaient pas le Canard Man, le grand sage, le pyrobarbare, la patron ou on ne sait quel autre héro ou star du web. Ils étaient des gens normaux. Sans aucun super pouvoir, sans connaissance nécessaire ni quoi que ce soit qui avait rendu leurs personnages fabriqués de toutes pièces aussi culte que classe. Et cela allait encore plus se confirmer. À quelques mètres du stand de Links, celui-ci entendit des bruits suspects : des appels à l'aide et des rugissements effrayants. Les filles prirent Mathieu tandis que les autres se précipitèrent. Ce fut Bob le premier arrivé mais celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, visiblement effrayé. Fred se risqua un coup d'oeil : il vit Charlotte et Jérémy, qui était réveillé, bloqués contre un mur, face à trois personnes qui semblait dans un état second. Jérémy tenait une poutre et semblait protégeait Chachou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs... murmura Alexis.

L'un d'eux se tourna vers le groupe d'hommes, c'était en réalité une jeune femme ; on aurait dit qu'elle était enragée. Elle hurla tout en se jetant sur eux. Seb se jeta sur le côté tandis que la fille se vautra par terre. Elle se releva aussitôt et le prit pour cible, tel un animal sauvage. Il fuit dans la direction opposé, cherchant une issu. Les autres continuaient à menacer Jérémy et Chachou. Fred s'empara d'une poutre à son tour et se jeta sur les deux agresseurs. Mauvaise idée car ils lui sautèrent dessus et l'écrasèrent de tout leurs poids en tentant de le mordre. Bob et Antoine accoururent pour en agripper un chacun tandis qu'Alex, David et Jérémy allèrent sauver Seb. Bob, après avoir lâcher son adversaire pour esquiver ses crocs, se retrouva face à lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire : il n'allaient pas le tuer quand même?! D'autant plus qu'un détail le marqua : celui qu'il affrontait portait un t-shirt avec écrit "Pyrobarbare" dessus. Il allait devoir se défendre contre un de ses fans. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que celui-ci le fit basculer en arrière et s'apprêtait à le mordre au cou.

Bob s'apprêta à sentir la douleur. Mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme immobile, du sang coulait entre ses lèvres. Il s'écroula sur le côté : un katana ressemblant à ceux qu'on peut voir dans les mangas était planté dans son dos. Il vit alors Charlotte, tétanisé par la peur.

- Il... Il allait te tuer... Alors j'ai...

Elle s'arrêta net. Bob se releva et posa lentement et timidement ses mains sur ses épaules. Charlotte posa son regard sur lui mais ses yeux semblait vitreux. Bob comprit alors qu'elle était parti chercher une fausse arme sur un stand pour le sauver. De son côté, Antoine venait lui aussi de se "débarrasser" de l'autre assaillant avec l'aide de Fred. Ils semblaient tous pétrifié par la peur : il venait de commettre un meurtre, pour la première fois. Certes, c'était de la légitime défense mais il avait délibérément tué deux personnes. Les autres revinrent à leur tour et semblait eux aussi traumatisé : Seb avait les mains ensanglanté mais ça ne semblait pas être son sang. Sorina et Shun était resté de l'autre côté et n'osait plus regarder la scène. Ce fut Jérémy qui parla le premier.

- ...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?...

- ...Mathieu a besoin d'aide médicale, il faut l'emmener à l'hosto. déclara Sorina, sèchement.

Fred eut comme un déclic : elle avait raison, rester là à se morfondre n'apporterait rien. Il allait dire quelque chose quand des rugissements l'interrompirent : d'autres visiteurs, visiblement enragé, se précipitaient vers eux. Affolées, les filles reprirent Mathieu, avec l'aide de Chachou, puis ils passèrent par une sortie de secours et fuirent à travers les plaines. Après quoi, ils avaient trouvé un abri pour la nuit, le tout dans le plus grand silence. Une seule personne avait parlé ce soir là : Mathieu. Il s'était brièvement réveillé, avait tenu un discours incohérent et s'était endormis presque aussitôt. Durant son sommeil, Antoine l'avait entendu plusieurs fois répéter son nom, comme s'il l'appelait. Au début, il s'en était inquiété mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il trouvait ça presque amusant et avait joué au prince charmant avant de se faire sermonner par Links.

Personne ne savait pourquoi la terre avait tremblé, ni pourquoi les gens était devenu fou. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils devaient s'en sortir...

* * *

- Bon, on fait quoi du coup? demanda Fred.

Antoine revint subitement à la réalité : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois, lui, Fred et Seb : ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Ils virent soudain Bob et Links au loin qui venait à leur rencontre.

- On a trouvé un minibus sur le parking. lança Bob. Jérémy, David et Chachou ont réussi à la faire démarrer, ils arrivent bientôt.

- Et il n'y avait personne? demanda Fred.

- Non, tout était désert... répondit Alexis.

- Et vous comptez prendre ce minibus comme ça?

- Eh bien... oui! répondit Alexis le plus naturellement possible.

- Mais c'est du vol! s'exclama Fred.

- En supposant que ce moyen de transport peut être vachement pratique pour fuir, à moins d'être complètement con, je doute que les gars qui l'ont laissé là bas en ait vraiment eu besoin.

Fred resta sceptique puis accepta finalement tandis qu'Antoine esquissa enfin un sourire : malgré la disparition étrange des autres visiteurs, leur calvaire allez enfin se terminer...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour à Paris

Coucou tout le monde!

Déjà : un grand merci pour les avis positifs, ça fait extrêmement plaisir! J'essaierais de poster vite et bien mais je ne promet rien : j'ai déjà pleins de fanfiction sur le dos. (je suis sadomaso, oui)

Comme dit précédemment : tout les personnages principaux sont réels et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. etc. etc.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais une demi heure que le petit groupe avait embarqué dans le minibus. Après des débuts difficiles, notamment sur le choix du conducteur et de qui se mettait où, le petit groupe s'était mis d'accords pour que ce soit David qui conduit et Alexis qui le co-pilotait sur le siège passagers à côté de lui. Jérémy, Fred et Seb était au second rang, les filles aux troisièmes et enfin Mathieu, Antoine et Bob au dernier. Après tout, c'était un minibus à 15 places, il y avait de la place pour tout le monde. Le minibus roulait donc désormais sur l'autoroute, qui semblait anormalement vide pour une matinée aux alentours de Paris. On pouvait voir des épaves de voitures ça et là, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, du tout. Durant ce temps là, Mathieu avait écouté le résumé de ce qui s'était passé précédemment, énoncé par les autres. Sa blessure à la tête ne lui faisait désormais plus mal, elle n'était au final que peu impressionnante. À la fin du récit, il resta silencieux, bouché bée.

- Bon, on va régler ça vite et bien : est-ce que c'est une caméra caché?

Antoine fit non de la tête, le plus sérieusement du monde, Mathieu répondit par un simple hochement de tête, l'air grave : pour une fois, il aurait adoré subir le mauvais goût de ces chaînes de télévisions diffusant des émissions dont le but était de se moquer de personnes innocentes, souhaitant la gloire et finissant ridiculiser à jamais sur internet. Oh oui, il aurait adoré, mais non : il était vraiment dans une sorte de Walking Dead géant. D'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait, il faisait à peu près la même chose avec Salut les Geeks. Il aidait juste ses inconnus à être "mieux vue". De son côté, Shun essayait de se connecter avec son smartphone mais il n'y avait rien à faire : aucun réseau disponible.

- Rien à faire, ça veut pas marcher... dit elle tout en le remettant dans sa poche.

- T'as essayé la radio? demanda Seb.

Seb marquait un bon point. Alexis, qui se trouvait sur le siège passager à côté de David, se pencha vers le poste de radio et l'alluma. Il grisaillait un peu mais on pouvait comprendre sans difficulté ce que les journalistes disaient. D'ailleurs, c'était les mêmes sur toutes les radios, comme si le message devait être entendu par tous. Et c'était le cas. Le ton employé par ceux-ci était grave et sérieux, ce qui était étrange pour certaines radios comme Skyrock ou NRJ où même l'information la plus dramatique était ponctué par de l'humour lourd et des commentaires balancés par des personnes ne maîtrisant pas leur sujet. Tout les occupants du minibus écoutaient avec attention.

_- Le gouvernement a décidé de mettre en place un plan de pandémie nationale suite à l'importance de la propagation du virus. Pour le moment, aucun chercheur n'a trouvé la cause du tremblement de terre ni l'origine de la maladie, le président de la république appel cependant au calme et demande à tout les citoyens de rester chez eux avec un poste de radio allumé en permanence pour recevoir les dernières informations concernant cet étrange phénomène._

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on garde notre calme, idiot! s'exclama Fred.

Sorina lui fit signe de se taire tandis qu'un médecin était interviewé.

_- Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune information concernant ces crises de folies qui affectent, d'après nos sources, 45% de la population. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de constater que le gouvernement ose parler de pandémie alors que nous ne savons pas si cela vient d'une bactérie ou non._

_- Vous affirmez donc que tout ceci ne serait pas une maladie? demanda le journaliste._

_- Non, je dis simplement que nous ne devrions pas donner de conclusions trop hâtive. D'autant plus que, de ce que nous avons pu observer, les patients semblent être atteints uniquement au niveau du système nerveux. Il est bien entendu possible qu'une souche bactérienne puisse influencer le cerveau mais, en vue du peu d'informations que nous avons, il est préférable d'éviter des termes aussi crus que "pandémie" et d'encourager les français à se rassurer car, temps qu'ils ne sont pas actuellement en train d'agir comme des bêtes sauvages, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils soient soudainement atteint. Nous pouvons même dire que ces personnes, dont vous et moi, sont immunisés.  
_

_- D'après le ministère de la santé, les chiffres des personnes atteintes n'ont pas évolué depuis le dernier rapport. Les médecins se veulent donc rassurant en affirmant que ces crises de folie ne peuvent se diffuser d'avantages. Nous rappelons cependant qu'il est fortement déconseillé de sortir de chez vous : barricadez toutes les entrées possibles de votre logement, gardez un poste de radio avec vous en permanence et, surtout, prévenez la police si vous repérez un infecté en liberté et non encadré par les autorités. Plus d'informations dans quelques heures..._

Le message se répéta une nouvelle fois en boucle. Links éteignit la radio et se tourna vers les autres, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- 45% de la population? La vache... souffla Mathieu

- Je suis pas vous mais j'hésite à retourner à Paris vue les circonstances... lança Bob.

- Et on va faire quoi? Vivre en ermite en attendant que ça se calme? demanda Shun, affolée.

- Je crois qu'on aura pas le choix... répondit David

Les autres le regardèrent tandis qu'il ralentissait. Au loin, on pouvait voir un péage barricadé avec des voitures de polices devant. D'autres voitures était en file devant. Soudain, un policier, qui parlait déjà au conducteur de devant, vint à leur rencontre. Alexis prit alors un ton sombre, à la limite de la caricature.

- Surtout, ne dites pas un mot, je m'occupe de lui...

- Je suis un peu mieux placer pour ça! répliqua David.

- Oui mais moi, je collectionne les figurines Pokémon!

- Oui mais c'est moi qui conduis!

- Et le policier va parler à ma fenêtre!

Effectivement, le policier s'avança en direction de la fenêtre passager du minibus. David soupira tandis que Links ouvrit la fenêtre tout en faisant un sourire bien amicale au gentil policier.

- Bonjour monsieur! lança-t-il.

- Bonjour. répondit brièvement le policier. Je peux savoir combien vous êtes?

- Nous sommes... commença Alexis avant de compter et de conclure. Nous sommes onze.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est enragé?

- Pas du tout.

- Transportez vous des bagages?

Links marqua une pause : il se souvint qu'il avait oublier son sac où il avait regroupé tout les cadeaux de ses fans à la Japan Expo. Mais il se ressaisit : il les récupérera sans doute après.

- Non, nous n'avons rien.

Le policier continua à poser d'autres questions d'usages, nombreuses, longues et agaçantes mais qui était, dans le cas présent, importantes. Links le savait et tentait de rester le plus amicale possible. Derrière lui, Charlotte regardait attentivement le policier : pour un peu, on aurait dit un CRS avec toutes les protections qu'il avait. Elle remarqua par ailleurs que son gilet pare-balle avait quelques griffures, comme s'il avait déjà servit. Elle frissonna, elle tenta de se convaincre que ces marques n'avait pas été faites aujourd'hui. Vint alors la fameuse question au sujet des pièces d'identités. Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne les avait : ils avaient quitté précipitamment une convention, ils n'allaient pas risquer leurs vies pour récupérer leurs cartes vitales. Cependant, le policier se montra compréhensif et demanda simplement les noms, prénoms, dates de naissances et retrouva tout le monde grâce à un registre qu'il avait sur une tablette numérique. Durant ce temps là, Antoine eut le temps de remarquer le nombre de voiture qui faisait demi-tour. Étrangement, les personnes à leurs bords n'était généralement pas très "française", dirons nous. Au moment où le policier allait partir, après leurs avoir donné un papier avec un numéro et les avoir autorisé à attendre dans la file, Antoine ouvrit la fenêtre, tout en écrasant Mathieu au passage, et l'interpella.

- Excusez moi, pourquoi certaines personnes ne sont pas autorisés à passer le barrage?

Mathieu se tourna brusquement vers Antoine : il était dingue ou quoi?! Le policier ne paru pas énervé, au contraire, il était parfaitement calme. Ou alors la réponse n'était pas aussi cruelle qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Ces personnes là ne sont pas en situation régulière en France. Nous organisons un regroupement massif pour vérifier qui est malade ou non et ramener les personnes "saines" à la frontière, voir à leurs pays natales. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas : c'est pour leur bien que nous le faisons, afin d'éviter que la maladie ne se propage dans d'autres pays.

Antoine resta silencieux : sur le papier, ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise initiative, mais en même temps, quelque-chose dans le discours du policier laissait penser que ce n'était pas la seule raison... Quoi qu'il en soit, le policier le salua puis ils attendirent tous de pouvoir passer. Il attendirent longtemps, très longtemps.

- 'Tain, même à Disneyland, on attendait pas aussi longtemps... souffla Fred.

- C'est moi ou on a pas avancer d'un mètre depuis tout à l'heure? demanda Bob tout en sortant sa tête par la fenêtre pour vérifier.

- Je crois que j'ai appuyé une fois sur la pédale... Ou deux... répondit David, blasé.

Mathieu, qui somnolait jusque là, laissa son regard se perdre au loin. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait vue que ça, que des champs à pertes de vue, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer à Paris pour revoir des bâtiments grisâtres, des rues bien dégueulasses et sentir l'air pollué par l'odeur des voitures et des usines. Il pensait aussi à son petit chat, Wifi : il l'avait laisser chez Nyo, qui avait accepter de ne pas aller la japex pour le garder, et espérait sincèrement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit devenu fou à lier... Quoi que, il ne savait pas si les animaux étaient aussi touché par ce phénomène. En y réfléchissant, son chat était déjà suffisamment maléfique et dangereux, il ne verrait pratiquement aucune différence s'il était infecté. Il en resterait de toute façon tellement mignon et ses fans était d'ailleurs d'accords avec lui... Il repensa soudain aux autres invité de la Japan Expo : il les avait carrément oublié. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était évanouit depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'il était parfaitement conscient depuis à peine quelques heures. Le soleil à son zénith l'ébloui soudainement. Il recula pour avoir de nouveau de l'ombre puis se tourna vers Antoine, qui était occupé à essuyer ses lunettes.

- Dis, tu crois qu'ils vont bien? hasarda-t-il.

- Qui ça "ils"?

- Les autres invités. L'équipe Noob, le visiteur du futur, la Flander's, les équipes de Game One, Nolife, tout ces gens...

Antoine finit de nettoyer ses lunettes, les reposa devant ses yeux, mais ne regarda pas Mathieu à un seul instant. Il gardait la tête baissé, comme s'il voulait éviter son regard.

- Je ne s'en sais rien. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le savoir... répondit-il enfin, l'air absent, la mine soudainement attristé.

- ...Tu penses quand même pas qu'ils sont...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Bob, Chachou, Sorina et Shun le regardait, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il se tut alors, ne préférant pas attiser l'imagination de certains. Antoine respirait profondément et finit par fermer les yeux : plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation : les personnes qu'il avait vue à son stand, il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. De même, tout ces VIPs qu'il a croisé dans le salon, qu'il avait vue précédemment sur Youtube et qu'il appréciait énormément, ils seraient... morts? Il serra le poing et enfouit son visage dans ses mains : à la Japan, il avait notamment vue des enfants, même des nourrissons, il avait halluciné en les voyant d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi ces jeunes talents très prometteurs ainsi que ses fans qui le voyaient pour la première fois et dont il sera peut-être le dernier visage qu'ils auront vue de toute leur vie. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule : c'était Bob.

- Mec, faut pas t'en faire : on ne sait pas ce qu'il leurs est arrivé. Si ça se trouve, ils sont en pleines formes et doivent s'inquiéter pour nous comme on le fait actuellement.

Antoine ne répondit pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées visiblement très sombre. De son côté, Sorina regardait vaguement par la fenêtre quand une ombre noire passa soudainement et rapidement devant. Elle sursauta tandis que l'ombre se précipita vers un policier qui s'arma de son pistolet et la menaça. Shun enlaça la japonaise pour la forcer à s'écarter de la fenêtre tandis que Chachou se penchait pour mieux voir la scène : l'ombre s'avérait être un homme, ayant à peu près la cinquantaine, qui semblait dans un état second. C'était sans aucun doute un infecté. David voulu reculer mais une voiture derrière lui le bloquait. Il souhaita que l'homme ne se jette pas sur la voiture. Cependant, ses craintes furent vaines : le policier tira sur l'homme, il s'agissait en faite d'un pistolet taser qui l'immobilisa immédiatement. Les policiers le soulevèrent et l'amenèrent à un fourgon tandis que les autres passagers du minibus s'écartèrent machinalement des fenêtres. Seul Antoine, qui semblait à peine se soucier de ce qu'il se passer, restait immobile.

- Vous pensez qu'il y en a d'autres? chuchota Mathieu, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende.

- Je ne crois pas. répondit doucement David qui regardait discrètement dans son rétro, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Links fit de même avec le rétro à sa porté mais rien à signaler non plus. Il se détendit. Même si l'origine de ce malade était inconnu, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer : pour une fois que les flics avait l'air de bien faire leur travail... Environ une heure plus tard, la voiture traversa enfin le barrage puis ils arrivèrent en banlieue parisienne. Mathieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir intérieurement : non pas que l'air campagnard lui déplaisait mais un peu de civilité dans un climat pareil ne lui faisait pas de mal. Mais ce qu'il vit était loin d'être rassurant et le fit déchanter : certains immeubles et autres bâtiments s'étaient écroulés, de larges fissures s'était ouvertes dans le sol et, ici comme ailleurs, des gens déambulaient dans les rues : ils semblaient perdus et choqués. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir d'infectés. David s'arrêta à un feu, parce que oui : c'est pas parce qu'il y a une sorte d'apocalypse qu'il ne faut pas respecter le code de la route. Il en profita pour déchirer le silence qui s'était instauré depuis tout à l'heure.

- Quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où on doit aller maintenant?

- On pourrait aller voir si Nyo va bien, il habite pas loin d'ici. proposa Mathieu, timidement.

- Oui, on pourrait... approuva Antoine, avec un air absent.

Mathieu le regarda quelques instants : est-ce que cette réponse lui était adressé ou est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Mathieu se tourna vers Bob, puis vers David : si le seul moyen de remonter le moral d'Antoine était d'aller voir son petit Nyo chérie, alors il se devait de le faire. De plus, il vivait dans un appartement assez grand et bien situé. En cas d'attaque, ils étaient au moins protégé et à l'abri. C'était décidé : ils y allaient. Mathieu guida David jusqu'à l'appartement, en même temps, il s'inquiétait aussi pour son petit Wifi : le pauvre petit avait dû être terrorisé lors du tremblement de terre. Il repensa aussi à son appartement : était-il dans le même état? Sa machine à café, ses bières et ses consoles de jeux avaient-elles tenu le choc? Il souhaitait plus que tout que oui. Mais ce n'était pas la priorité! ...Quoi que... Non ça ne l'est pas! ...Enfin presque... Bref! Il aurait le temps de vérifier après : priorité par priorité. Il ne restait plus qu'un virage avant la maison de Mickey... Pardon! la maison de Nyo. Tout le monde retint son souffle. La voiture s'avança dans la ruelle. Un grand édifice se dressait devant eux : l'immeuble de Nyo était intact.

- Antoine! Regarde! L'immeuble est intact! s'exclama Bob.

- Ça veut dire que mon petit Wifi va bien! ajouta Mathieu avec un ton enjoué que Bob semblait ne pas apprécié.

- ...Oui et Nyo aussi, un peu. conclu Bob.

- Et Wifi surtout! continua Mathieu sur le même ton.

Bob roula des yeux tandis qu'Antoine regardait l'immeuble : effectivement, tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans les parages. Enfin presque : l'immeuble avait l'air vide et abandonné. Malgré ses doutes, il descendit de la voiture avec Mathieu.

- Bon, on va monter en premier pour voir s'il est là... déclara Antoine avant de se faire interrompre par Mathieu.

- Avec Wifi. ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, s'il est là avec Wifi. souffla-t-il. Restez ici en attendant.

Antoine et Mathieu tentèrent de l'appeler avec l'interphone mais il ne semblait pas en état de marche. D'ailleurs, la porte n'était pas fermé. Ils en profitèrent pour entrer à l'intérieur. Tout semblait désert, ce qui était assez effrayant. Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent puis commencèrent à grimper les marches jusqu'au dit appartement. Antoine hésita puis frappa à la porte.

- Nyo! C'est moi Antoine, t'es là?

Pas de réponse. Antoine frappa une deuxième fois, puis une troisième : toujours rien. Mathieu passa devant lui et tenta d'ouvrir la porte : il n'y eu aucune résistance, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il tenta d'entrée mais Antoine l'arrêta.

- Mais tes dingue, si ça se trouve il est en train de se faire cambrioler! lui chuchota-t-il vivement.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi : la serrure serait défoncé dans ce cas là! rétorqua-t-il tout aussi bas.

- Et s'il avait oublié de la fermer?!

- Bon, ok, si t'as la trouille reste dehors pendant que je vérifie.

- Mais j'ai pas la trouille : je veux juste pas me faire défoncer le fion par des mecs en cagoule!

- C'est ça ouais, restes ici gamin. dit-il en faisant la voix du patron.

Mathieu entra dans l'appartement malgré les appels murmuré et désespéré d'Antoine. Celui-ci, exaspéré, le tira en arrière par le col pour le remettre sur le palier, lui tapota la tête comme un petit chien et entra lui même. Quand le présentateur de What the Cut découvrit l'intérieur de l'appartement, il fut un peu rassuré : c'était un appart de jeune classique, naturellement en désordre, sans aucun signe de cambriolage ni d'accès de folie. Cependant, il y avait un hic : c'était trop silencieux et l'ambiance était pesante. Antoine prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'au salon. Peu après avoir passé l'encadrure de la porte, il sentit quelque chose le pousser et l'écraser au sol. Ventre à terre, il ne pouvait ni voir ni saisir son agresseur. Il se mit alors à hurler, à appeler Mathieu au secours mais son agresseur lui écrasa la tête au sol pour le faire taire.

- Je te conseille de fermer ta putain de gueule, fils de pute! marmonna-t-il.

Antoine sursauta en entendant la voix. Il tentait de communiquer malgré le fait que sa tête soit ratatiner au sol.

- Ch'est toi Nyo? dit-il difficilement.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mathieu arriva en courant par derrière, armé d'un balai de cabinet, tout en poussant un cri de guerre tout aussi épique que ridicule. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Antoine et sa voix fit un decrescendo tout en descendant d'aux moins 3 octaves.

- Je savais que vous seriez content de vous retrouvez mais pas à ce point là...

Nyo remarqua alors la posture "ambigu" qu'il avait prit en voulant immobiliser Antoine. Il se releva d'un coup et aida son ami à se relever.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches avec mon balai de cabinet? demanda Nyo à Mathieu.

- Antoine était en train d'hurler comme un sagouin et j'avais à peine 2 secondes pour agir, j'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main! ...D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça foutait là...

- ...Hé! Qu'est-ce que t'as à la tête?

- ...Ah ça! C'est rien t'inquiète!

- Au moins, contrairement à lui, tu vas bien, c'est déjà ça. souffla Antoine, le visage un peu rougit.

- Désolé, mes voisins ayant pété les plombs, j'étais obligé d'être sur la défensive.

- Ils ont été contaminé?

- Non, ils sont témoins de Jéhovah et on décrétait que tout le monde devait se réfugier à l'église. Mais je dormais à ce moment là, du coup je les ait pas suivit...

Antoine répondit par un simple "Ah.". Soudain, un petit miaulement se fit entendre : un petit chat blanc entra nonchalamment dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des trois hommes. L'un d'eux, Mathieu, afficha un regard de stupeur avant de faire un grand sourire et de crier "Wifi!" d'une voix si aigu qu'elle en était presque mignonne. Le chat se précipita vers lui tandis que son maître adoré courait dans sa direction, les bras tendu. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé, après tout se temps, toutes ses épreuves, les deux amis de toujours était enfin réuni. L'émotion était à son paroxysme, cette course effrénée semblait se dérouler au ralenti, tant le bonheur de se retrouver était grand. Elle était littéralement sans fin, avec, s'il vous plait, la musique Chi Mai d'Ennio Morricone en fond sonore. Ils étaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autres.

Deux mètres.

Un mètre.

Cinquante Centimètres.

Puis Mathieu se vautra par terre.

MAIS QU'IMPORTE! Cela n'empêcha pas Wifi de se précipiter dans les bras de son maître, qui se mit sur le dos et le serra fort contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ceci est une alerte à la zoophilie de niveau 5, ceci n'est pas un exercice. dit Antoine avec une voix robotique, ce par quoi Mathieu répondit :

- Ta gueule! ...Argh!

- Ah bah bravo : non content de tomber tête la première, fallait que ça soit sur ta blessure! hurla Antoine, exaspéré.

- ...Je... Je vais chercher du désinfectant...

Après s'être remit de leurs émotions, les trois hommes rejoignirent le petit groupe restait en bas. Antoine remarqua alors que le soleil déclinait déjà.

- Bah dis donc, vous en avez mit du temps! lança Bob.

- Oui, c'est parce qu'on a fait des crêpes. répondit Antoine avec un sourire de psychopathe.

- C'est normal qu'il y ait plus personnes dans le coin? demanda Fred en pointant l'immeuble du doigt.

- Si on te dit "témoins de Jéhovah"? déclara Mathieu en faisant sursauter Jérémy.

- Sérieux?!

- Oh que oui! répondit Nyo.

Après que tout le monde soit monté dans l'appartement de Nyo, (à 12 avec un chat, il devrait pouvoir rentrer normalement... Ou pas.) ils s'installèrent et racontèrent entre eux ce qui leur était arrivé : les youtuber à la japex et Nyo chez lui. La fin de journée se déroula alors dans de meilleurs conditions. Très vite, le sujet changea pour des discutions plus légères et amicales, autour de bières, de sodas et autres mal bouffe. Nyo avait prêté des vêtements à ceux dont l'accoutrement ressemblait à un costume de guerre, ce qui faisait qu'on avait presque l'impression que la catastrophe n'avait pas eut lieu. Il aurait aussi bien voulu allumer la télé mais plus rien ne marchait chez lui et la radio diffusait encore ce fameux message de prévention. Toutefois, cet événement réussi à être oublié quelques instants. L'humour était d'ailleurs de retour. Seb racontait des blagues.

- Et là, je leur ai dis "Ecoutez monsieur, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pas de savoir dans quel mairie je vais me marier mais dans quel pays! Y en a qui essaie de faire un mariage fiscal ici!"

Les autres rirent aux éclats.

- Sérieux?! Tu lui as vraiment dis ça?! s'exclama Bob, étouffant littéralement de rire.

- Mais bien sur que non, de toute façon, il n'est pas en couple avec moi pour ça... N'est-ce pas? demanda Shun avec un air menaçant.

- Mais non voyons, chérie, pas du tout... Pas du tout... répondit-il timidement.

Soudain, un bruit aigu retentit puis la radio de Nyo s'alluma soudainement. Il soupira puis se leva.

- Désolé, j'ai laissé la fonction "allumage automatique", je vais l'éteindre.

- Non, non attend! lança Links.

Et il avait bien raison, le texte du présentateur n'était pas le même : il y avait donc quelque chose de nouveau.

_- Cette après midi, les médecins du laboratoire pharmaceutique du professeur Concombre on fait des découvertes importantes concernant le virus._

- Le mec il s'appelle vraiment Concombre?! s'étonna Fred avant de recevoir une vague de "chut!". Mais quoi?! enfin!

- 黙れ ! cria Sorina.

_- Les premiers résultats confirmeraient les premières hypothèses des chercheurs en neurologie, affirmant que le virus serait en réalité une souche bactérienne contenu dans des spores qui se serait échappé des entrailles de la terre lors du séisme. La théorie retenu pour le moment est que ces spores était contenu sous forme de gaz qui serait devenu instable et serait remonté précipitamment à la surface. Nous sommes en direct avec le professeur Concombre qui détient les dernières informations concernant le virus._

- S'il est chiant comme tout les docs, on pourra dire que c'est un vrai légume... souffla Nyo, en faisant sourire Antoine au passage.

_- Comme vous l'avez dit, les origines de ces bactéries, que nous avons décidé de nommer Lyssa 2, sont désormais connu de tous et sont indiscutables. Malheureusement, nous avons fait une découverte assez fâcheuse la concernant. Nous avons, en effet, observé une sorte de mutation : le virus s'attaque toujours au cerveau en influençant non seulement la mémoire mais aussi le comportement en augmentant le taux de cortisol, l'hormone du stress et la tension artérielle, qui rappel un peu une encéphalite. Cependant, et depuis peu, nous avons découvert qu'une contagion était possible._

À ces mots, tout le monde s'échangea des regards : une contagion? Possible?!

_- En effet, les cellules de Lyssa 2 se reproduisent et se retrouvent sécrétée dans la salive humaine. En d'autres termes, tout contact avec la salive d'un infecté, par morsure par exemple, peut s'avérer fatale tant que nous n'avons pas de remède._

_- Vous êtes donc en train de nous dire que Lyssa 2 serait une sorte de nouvelle rage?_

_- C'est malheureusement le cas, en quelques sortes. Nous ne savons pas si c'est exactement une mutation mais nos équipes font tout leurs possibles pour connaitre la vérité._

_- Et que conseillez-vous donc à nos auditeurs? Avez-vous des conseils supplémentaires à leur donner?_

_- Eh bien, pour le moment, la seule solution qui vous est proposé est de faire attention à ne pas être en contact avec les infectés et d'éviter que leurs salives n'atteignent une plaie ouverte ou de la muqueuse, comme la bouche si je puis me permettre cet exemple. Cependant, maintenant que nous avons identifié Lyssa 2, le vaccin ne devrait pas tarder à être mis au point._

_- Merci beaucoup professeur. Nous retrouvons donc tout de suite notre envoyé spécial au gouvernement qui..._

Nyo éteignit le post de radio avant que le présentateur ait eut le temps de finir. Il se tourna vers ses invités : finalement son appartement allait servir de chambre d'accueil pour un bon bout de temps...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Chez Nyo

Encore une fois : un énorme merci pour vos petits commentaires, je les lis tous avec attention et ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

Voici donc la suite et, non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. (mais j'y travail)

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Paris, tout le monde s'était endormi dans l'appartement de Nyo, qui avait eu des difficultés à trouver de quoi faire des lits pour tout le monde. Au final, après un long débat, ils s'étaient à peu près tous accordés (je dis bien "à peu près" car il y avait encore des mécontents) pour que les filles dorment sur le lit et le canapé tandis que les hommes dormaient à même le sol, avec des couvertures. Malgré leurs positions "inconfortable", la fatigue avait eu raison d'eux. Seul Antoine restait éveillé et regardait par la fenêtre. Il se disait que, non loin de là, se trouvait sa maison, qu'il pourrait rejoindre à tout instant, mais il ne pouvait pas : d'une part car il était hors de questions qu'ils abandonnent ses amis mais aussi car les rues étaient devenus beaucoup trop dangereuses. Pour preuve : il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux de manière hasardeuse pour voir des malades déambuler en poussant des grognements féroces. Il soupira et tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait vue dans les films, séries et jeux vidéos sur les zombies : que ferait un personnage comme Leon Scott Kennedy ou Lee Everett dans ce genre de condition?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec?

Antoine se tourna brusquement : Mathieu avait relevé son buste et le regardait, les yeux encore embrumé par la fatigue. Wifi était à ses côtés et s'étirait en ronronnant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, je te rejoins au lit dans 5 minutes. répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Mathieu eut un petit rire amusé. Il rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y adossa pour regarder lui aussi la rue. Il vit lui aussi les deux infectés qui avait pris un chat errant pour cible. Wifi émit alors un feulement que Mathieu réprima en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que les chinois pour manger du chat... souffla Antoine en gloussant.

- Arrêtes, tu vas faire peur à Wifi... rétorqua Mathieu en faisant la voix du Geek.

Ils se retinrent de rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres puis un silence s'installa entre eux. Le sourire d'Antoine disparu peu à peu tandis que Wifi se lova sur les genoux de Mathieu qui finit par ré-instaurer le dialogue.

- D'après toi, ça va durer combien de temps? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Ce merdier. Ces machins qui ressemblent à des zombies, ce virus...

- J'ai une tête à être devin? dit-il avec un ton intraduisible.

- ...Maintenant que tu le dis, t'as des airs de Johnny Smith, effectivement!

Antoine roula lentement son regard vers son acolyte, l'air sérieusement blasé.

- Le prends pas mal, Christopher Walken est un super acteur! se défendit-il.

- Arrêtes, sérieux.

Mathieu se tut aussitôt tandis qu'Antoine se retourna vers la fenêtre et souffla profondément. En même temps, il le comprenait : c'est pas tout les jours que la France est mise sous quarantaine comme ça. Et puis, il avait vue des choses qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas supporter lui même : il était presque content d'avoir été inconscient aussi longtemps. Il effleura sa blessure, par réflexe : elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une légère coupure qui ne se voyait pas vraiment si on regardait vite fait. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour finir assommer par une colonne. Il ne se souvenait même pas du tremblement de Terre. Il fallait croire qu'il était réellement amnésique. Il sentit soudain quelque chose happer son t-shirt et le tirer vers le bas : c'était Wifi qui s'amusait à y enfoncer ses griffes. Mathieu le saisit par les côtes et le souleva de manière a ce qu'il soit en tête à tête. Il prit alors une voix niaise.

- Dis donc Wifi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières?

Wifi répondit par un miaulement tellement adorable que Mathieu craqua et le remit sur ses genoux. Il se tourna alors vers Antoine et remarqua qu'il n'avait rien vue et gardait toujours sa tête d'enterrement. Il soupira : c'était plus le moment de plaisanter. Il se mit à ses côtés pour l'épauler.

- Mec, je sais que c'est dur mais faut pas te décourager : t'as bien entendu les médecins, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

- Et depuis quand fais-tu confiance à des types comme eux? rétorqua-t-il sans le regarder.

- J'ai vue suffisamment de connerie sur le web pour savoir qu'ils déconneront jamais là dessus.

- Mathieu, putain...

- Attends, laisses moi finir. Ils sont pas cons : certes, les médecins peuvent se faire des montagnes d'argents avec tout ce merdier, les politiciens essayeront d'en profiter pour instaurer des lois extrémistes mais ils ne pourront pas. La situation les dépassent tous, le monde entier est en train de s'intéresser à la France. S'il y en a un seul qui fait le con, on y passe tous, eux compris. C'est leurs carrières qu'ils jouent, alors pour une fois : je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance car ils se battent certes pour une raison ignoble mais suffisante vue leurs capacités.

- Et tu crois que ça sera suffisant?

- Antoine, le...

- Non! Arrêtes!

- Calmes toi, merde, tu vas réveiller les autres! marmonna-t-il le plus bas possible.

- Mathieu, pour une fois dans ta vie : arrêtes de te comporter comme un ado! Ils s'en foutent de la France et des français! Si c'est pas cette saloperie de virus qui nous tuera, ce sera eux avec leurs conneries! dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, putain! Ok, ils ont ramenés les étrangers à la frontière mais qui te dit que cette décision vient uniquement du gouvernement français?! Il y avait des anglais, des allemands, et pleins d'autres personnes : c'est leurs pays qui ont dû les réclamer! Qui te dit qu'ils pourront pas revenir en France après?! Cette situation est temporaire! Tem-po-raire! Et elle n'est pas dramatique pour autant : on est en sécurité pour l'instant!

- Tu parles, ça commence comme ça, ça nous dit que ça va bientôt se terminer et ça continue encore et encore! J'ai déjà vue ce scénario des milliards de fois et je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive! ...Putain mais... Y a... Y a que moi qui m'inquiètes vraiment ici?!

- Antoine, calmes toi, ça sert à rien de t'énerv...

- Ta gueule! ... Juste, ta gueule... Ta gueule...

Antoine commença à pleurer à chaude larme. C'était la première fois que Mathieu le voyait comme ça et il devait bien admettre que ça lui brisait le coeur. Il repoussa gentiment Wifi sur le côté, prit Antoine dans ses bras et le serra tout doucement contre lui. Antoine s'agrippa à lui à son tour, il comprit alors que le présentateur de What The Cut était bien plus affecté par la situation qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qui était un peu ironique : sur les sites de fanfiction, on avait tendance à faire passer Mathieu pour la femme sensible qui pleurait facilement et qui avait besoin des bras de son preux chevalier : Sir Antoine du royaume des Saintes Quenouilles, alors qu'au final, c'était l'inverse. Ou l'égal plutôt. Antoine gémissait dans ses bras, il sentait ses larmes coulait le long de son T-shirt. Il lança un rapide regard sur le côté et remarqua que tout le monde dormait encore. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient pas crié aussi fort qu'il le croyait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Antoine commença à murmurer quelques mots.

- ...J'en peux plus putain... Je suis fatigué...

- Je sais mec, je sais. Moi aussi je le suis...

* * *

Mathieu fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui le frappa en pleins visage : il devait être environ 6 ou 7h du matin. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit assis à côté de la fenêtre, avec Antoine dans ses bras... Après avoir commencé à s'imaginer des choses, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé hier soir et pourquoi il était dans cette position. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'un appareil photo. Il tourna la tête et vit Nyo, un grand sourire au lèvre, avec son téléphone portable dans les mains.

- Nyo! Tu m'effaces ça tout de suite! ordonna Mathieu.

- Non, je me dois d'immortaliser ça... dit il avec euphorie.

Mathieu resta silencieux puis ordonna à Wifi d'attaquer Nyo. Le petit chat s'exécuta et poursuivit le jeune homme, ce qui réveilla pratiquement tout le monde, y comprit Antoine.

- J'espère pour toi qu'on a pas fait ce que je crois. dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Si on l'avait fait, tu t'en souviendrais gamin... répondit Mathieu avec la voix du patron.

Après cela, les deux compères n'échangèrent plus un mot concernant l'altercation d'hier. Ils se lançaient juste un regard entendu de temps en temps tandis qu'ils se préparaient. De toute manière, Mathieu avait plus urgent à régler : il buvait sa première tasse de café depuis maintenant 48h, une aubaine! Tandis qu'il savourait les arômes de son bon café, Bob, Fred, Seb et Links passaient des coups de fils à Grenoble, Rennes et Brest pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs familles et leurs amis qui semblaient globalement allaient bien. De son côté, Antoine avait réussi à recharger son portable et à appeler ses amis. Mathieu souri en le voyant si joyeux. Il se disait qu'il devait peut-être appeler les siens... Mais il n'en avait pas.

NON, JE DÉCONNE!

Malheureusement, et vue les circonstances, il lui était impossible de les rejoindre. Mais peu importait : tant que tout le monde allait bien, il pouvait se permettre de rester dans l'appartement de Nyo quelques temps...

Enfin, ça aurait dû être le cas...

Quelques heures plus tard, Wifi avait commencé à feuler sans raison puis le sol s'était remit à vibrer. Nos héros eurent à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'une autre secousse, de la même intensité que la précédente, eu lieu. Mais elle ne dura que 5 secondes. Ce qui fut assez court pour les dégâts mais trop long pour laisser s'instaurer la panique. Sorina était en pleurs et Wifi s'était réfugier dans les bras de son maître. Alexis, Jérémy et David furent les premiers à se diriger vers la fenêtre pour voir l'extérieur : une ombre venait d'obstruer le ciel. Fred et Seb s'approchèrent à leur tour suivit d'Antoine, Mathieu et Bob. Nyo regarda d'abords les filles : vue les têtes des mecs, il y avait quelque chose d'énorme dehors. Il finit par s'approcher et cru halluciner : au loin, en plein coeur de la ville, se dressait désormais une grande colonne transparente, ressemblant à un diamant géant, tout droit sortie littéralement de terre. La radio de Nyo s'alluma alors.

_- Flash spécial : une colonne de pierre transparente vient de sortir de terre, en pleins coeur de Paris, durant le séisme. D'après les chercheurs, cette irruption serait la cause direct des secousses. Nous retrouvons donc le professeur Concombre en direct pour nous informer concernant ce phénomène. Professeur, avez-vous une explication à nous fournir? ...Professeur, vous nous entendez?_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant quelques secondes, juste un léger bruit de grisailles, long lourd et pesant. Puis un rugissement aigu et perçant retentit et fit sursauter tout le monde, suivit d'un long silence ponctué par le journaliste qui semblait abasourdi.

_- ...Veuillez nous excuser, nous avons eu un problème... Technique... Tout de suite, la météo._

Il y eut alors un long silence radio, toujours avec les mêmes bruit de friture. Nyo s'avança lentement vers le post de radio. Il passa devant tout le monde et se plaça face à lui. Il tendit lentement sa main puis appuya sur le bouton off. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il allait se retourner quand un bruit assourdissant vibra jusque dans ses entrailles et le fit basculer en arrière. Il vit alors des lumières oranges et de la fumée par la fenêtre, dans la rue à côté.

- Quelque chose a explosé? demanda Shun.

Bob se précipita à la fenêtre : bonne nouvelle, ce n'était pas le minibus. Mauvaise nouvelle : c'était un bâtiment adjacent, une sorte de hangar. Des infectés en sortait, la plupart en feu, d'autres poursuivaient tout ce qui bougeait. Mais plus effrayant encore : certains entraient dans l'immeuble.

- Ils sont en train d'entrer! hurla Bob, paniqué.

Tous se tournèrent vers Nyo : il habitait ici, il devait avoir une solution... Logiquement.

Il se mit à cogiter : que faire? Descendre? Mauvaise idée. Monter sur le toit et sauter vers l'immeuble à côté? Impossible vue ses capacités physiques. Entrez chez ses voisins par effractions et s'y cacher pour brouiller les pistes? Non, c'était complètement con. À moins que...

- Suivez moi! dit-il vivement.

Mathieu regarda Wifi et le prit dans ses bras : c'était pas le moment de réfléchir, bordel! Ils sortirent tous de l'appartement tandis que Nyo forçait la porte de ses voisins. Il y entra, non sans gêne et se dirigea vers le balcon : celui-ci semblait relier à l'immeuble d'à côté avec un autre balcon. Antoine comprit alors son plan : sortir par l'autre bâtiment pour esquiver les zombies. Bonne idée vue les circonstances, d'autant plus qu'elle ne demandait pas une forme olympique, juste un vertige modéré. Bob passa le premier au dessus des barrières et du vide et tendit les bras en avant.

- Faites passer les gonzesses puis le chat d'abords, dépêchez vous : ils arrivent!

Chachou traversa la première, suivit de Shun et Sorina qui avait un peu plus de difficulté. Mathieu passa Wifi à Bob puis vint le tour de Jérémy, David, Alexis, Seb et Fred. Un bruit de porte retentit : ils étaient là! Mathieu fit signe à Nyo de passer à son tour tandis qu'Antoine tentait de bloquer l'accès au balcon avec des pots de fleurs. (et oui car le terreaux est connu pour ses vertus anti-zombie!... Je plaisantais, bien entendu.) Mathieu passa à son tour et appela Antoine qui fonça tête baissé et manqua de tomber dans le vide. Heureusement, Bob et Fred le rattrapèrent puis ils descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble en prenant soin de sortir de l'autre côté, dans la rue derrière. Malgré tout, on pouvait entendre les rugissements des infectés dans leurs dos, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Ils se ruèrent vers le minibus, s'y réinstallèrent à leurs places respective, Nyo trouva une place entre Antoine et Bob, puis David démarra et roula à pleine vitesse.

- On ne peut plus rester à Paris, il faut quitter la ville! s'écria Chachou.

- Je sais chérie! s'exclama Jérémy. Mais on a plus beaucoup d'essence!

- T'occupes pas de ça : roules le plus loin possible, on réglera ça après. déclara Links tandis que David commença à ralentir.

Fred eut les yeux exorbités : il semblerait qu'il n'était pas les seuls à vouloir quitter Paris vue l'énorme file qui menait à l'autoroute. Mathieu priait en son for intérieur que ça ne finisse pas comme dans The Last of us où ils se feraient agressé dans leurs voitures puis renversés par un gigantesque camion. Wifi, qui était sur ses genoux, se blottit contre lui, visiblement apeuré. Et, malheureusement, son cauchemars se réalisa : derrière eux, un carambolage eut lieu. Mathieu eut juste le temps de voir un camion faire un vol plané dans leurs directions, puis plus rien... Le vide... Le néant...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Séjour à l'hôpital

Bonjour à tous! Je sais que je le dis tout le temps mais : merci mille fois pour vos messages chaleureux, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer!

Et donc, pour ne pas changer les habitudes : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ce qui se passe dans cette fanfiction est bien entendu faux, etc. etc.

Vous vous en battez les steaks? Ça tombe bien : moi aussi!

Et, pour répondre à la question de osmose-sama, j'ai pas vraiment de date précise alors je vais dire un ou deux chapitres par mois.

* * *

Nyo était assis sur un canapé dans une salle d'attente. Il avait Wifi, installé sur ses genoux, qui se prélassait en ronronnant. On entendait au loin des bavardages et des bruits de machines semblables à celles d'un hôpital. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas : il était dans un centre hospitalier dans la banlieue parisienne et attendait sagement que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Il réprima soudain un rejet : la forte odeur de médicaments lui donnait la nausée. Excédé, il se leva finalement, prit le petit chat dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un long couloir blanc. Il ouvrit une issu de secours et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment, espérant trouver un peu d'air frais, mais il arriva dans un terrain vague avec une forte odeur de terre, de poussière et de pétrole, avec au loin des palissades de fortunes ou des espèces de gardes faisait des rondes. Il voulu faire toutefois descendre Wifi pour qu'il se dégourdissent les pattes mais celui-ci s'agrippa à son sweat shirt : il était visiblement trop apeuré pour quitter la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Nyo devait bien se l'admettre lui aussi : il était perdu, tout comme le chat. À peine avaient-ils quitter Paris qu'ils avaient eu un accident. Par miracle, ils avaient tous survécu mais certains était bien plus gravement blessé que lui, qui s'en été sorti avec une main bandée et deux ou trois points de sutures. Il avait été réveillé par des secouristes, des gens assez sympas qui s'était réuni pour créer une sorte de ville pour les survivants. Il avait d'abords cru que c'était une secte mais ils semblaient cool. En tout les cas, ils soignaient ses potes avec inquiétude et on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait quitter le "camp", comme il disait, quand il voulait, du moment que lui et les autres été rétablis.

- Eh là! Que faites-vous ici?!

Un homme armé, qui se trouvait sur la palissade, l'interpella non pas méchamment mais avec une certaine sévérité.

- Je ne fais que prendre l'air m'sieur. balbutia Nyo.

- Il est fortement déconseillé de sortir, veuillez retourner à l'intérieur.

Nyo s'exécuta aussitôt et retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. "Y a pas à dire, l'odeur est vraiment insupportable!" se disait-il. Soudain, un médecin arriva et lui fit signe de venir. Vous remarquerez au passage que les chats sont miraculeusement autorisés ici. Ils avancèrent ensemble dans un long couloir avec des bais vitrés d'un côté et des portes de l'autre pour arriver finalement devant une porte entrouverte. Le médecin arriva vers lui et lui chuchota.

- Je vous préviens, il vient de se réveiller et les calmants qu'on lui a administré l'ont un peu assommé. lui murmura-t-il. Allez-y doucement avec lui et évitez de le mettre en contact avec le chat, au cas où.

Nyo acquiesça et entra. Il aperçu, en premier lieu, un grand lit blanc où Mathieu était allongé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer : le présentateur de salut les geeks était salement amoché. Il avait une perfusion relier à trois poches de produits médicaux, des contusions, des plaies, et des bandages un peu partout. Ajoutez à cela un teint pâle et de grosses cernes et vous obtenez le Mathieu que voit Nyo actuellement. Le jeune homme avait, d'ailleurs, les yeux rougit mais entrouvert. il fixait, avec un regard vide, le plafond. Comme s'il dormait avec les paupières ouvertes. Nyo s'avança lentement vers lui : on aurait dit presque qu'il était mort. Soudain, il tourna lentement sa tête vers Nyo et lui sourit faiblement.

- Salut mec... dit-il d'une voix éraillé.

- Yo. répondit Nyo qui s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés.

Wifi commença à s'agiter et à vouloir rejoindre son maître. Nyo hésita, il se retourna pour voir si la porte était bien fermée, puis laissa le petit chat monter sur le lit et se blottir, étonnement prudemment, contre Mathieu qui essaya tant bien que mal de le caresser.

- Te forces pas, t'es sacrément amocher! lança Nyo.

- Bof! Une blessure de plus ou de moins... souffla Mathieu. Dis, tu sais pas où il y aurait de la bière?

- On est dans un hosto, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué...

- Ouais, et alors?

- Et alors, il existe ici une autre boisson fantastique et magique, très bonne pour la santé, qui s'appelle : de l'eau!

- J'ai déjà essayé, j'ai pas aimé le goût.

Ils rirent en coeur mais Mathieu fut soudain prit par une douleur dans la côte. "Il ne peut même plus rire, la poisse..." se disait Nyo qui le soutenait par les épaules tandis qu'il se recroquevillait pour calmer la douleur.

- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin? hasarda-t-il.

- Ça va aller... T'inquiètes... marmonna Mathieu.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur de Mathieu s'était effectivement calmé. Il était de nouveau détendu et somnolait aux côtés de Nyo qui en profitait pour regarder les étranges machines et produits médicamenteux auquel Mathieu était relier par des tubes et des câbles.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?

Nyo sursauta : Mathieu avait les yeux grand ouvert et le regardait d'un air fatigué. Il prit du temps à répondre, lui même avait du mal à s'en rappeler. Il raconta alors à son ami que, la seule chose dont ils se rappelaient, c'était les types qui été venu les secourir. Il se souvint alors d'un autre détail, ils avaient failli mourir d'une autre manière à ce moment là. Il s'était fait réveillé quelques minutes après l'accident par les miaulement affolé de Wifi, piégé dans les bras de Mathieu, inconscient. Le minibus était couché sur le côté, ils avaient dû faire un nombre incalculable de tonneaux au point que sa ceinture devienne inutile. À cause de cela, sans doute, il était incapable de bouger. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas eu l'idée de le faire, tellement il était sonné. Il entendit, cependant, au loin, des grognements féroces. Il tourna machinalement sa tête vers le plafond, qui était, vue l'inclinaison du bus, la portière et la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il cru voir une silhouette humaine en train de s'attaquer violemment et férocement à la vitre suivit d'une détonation et d'une marre de sang se dessinant sur le verre. Après cela, des personnes l'avait fait sortir de la voiture et l'avait conduit à cet hôpital où il avait été soigné. Wifi était resté à ses côtés tout le temps, même quand il était partie dormir. Il n'en savait pas plus.

- Voilà, c'est tout. conclu Nyo.

Mathieu répondit en hochant la tête : était-il suffisamment réveillé pour avoir suivit? Visiblement oui car il demanda juste après où était les autres. Nyo ne sut alors pas quoi répondre encore une fois : avec tout ça, il les avait presque oublié. Il savait juste, grâce à une jeune élève infirmière qui s'était charger de recoudre ses plaies, que tout le monde était en vie. C'était déjà ça.

- Tu veux que j'aille demander?

- Te fatigues pas, s'ils sont pas trop cons, ils nous le diront... Et sinon, on est où?

- Dans une chambre.

- Oui, merci, mais où?

- Dans un hôpital.

- Merci pour ta science infuse, Captain Obvious. Sérieusement.

- On est dans la banlieue de Paris, c'est tout ce que je sais. Les gens qui nous ont sauvé ont créer des barricades autour d'une espèce de petite citée. Mais je suis pas sortie de l'hôpital donc, concrètement, j'en sais pas grand chose non plus.

- Mais t'as foutu quoi pendant tout ce temps pour ne rien savoir?

- J'ai couché avec une infirmière.

- Ah! Mais tes plus puceau du coup!

- Qui t'as dit que je l'étais?

- Elle est cool ta vie.

- Ouais je sais.

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mathieu invita la personne à entrer : c'était Bob, il avait une genouillère et marchait avec une béquille.

- Bonsoir! Je suis Bob Lennon, Ha! Ha! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'hôpital!

- Oui, sauf qu'il est 14h, donc on est l'après midi. rétorqua Mathieu.

- Oh, bah si tu le prend comme ça, je ne te dirais pas comment vont les autres! déclara Bob tout en faisant demi-tour en boudant.

Nyo se mit à rire tandis que Mathieu le supplia de revenir. Le pyro-barbare fit mine d'hésiter avant, finalement, de faire demi tour. Nyo l'invita à s'asseoir à sa place, il en avait bien plus besoin que lui.

- Merci mon brave! dit-il avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Bon, j'ai eu quelques infos concernant nos potes : d'un point de vue générale, tout le monde va bien, juste des cicatrices, des jambes dans le plâtres, etc. Bref, rien de grave... Enfin sauf pour...

- ...Pour qui? hasarda Nyo.

Il se tourna machinalement vers Mathieu qui se risquait à se pencher en avant pour mieux regarder Bob. Celui-ci baissa la tête, se racla la gorge avant de relever son regard vers le jeune alité.

- C'est Antoine. dit-il avant de chercher ses mots. Il est pas mourant, je te rassure! On va dire qu'il est un peu plus blessé que toi...

- Comment ça? Dis m'en plus, bordel! s'écria Mathieu avant d'être prit d'une douleur dans le bas du ventre.

- Restes couché mec! souffla Nyo, doucement.

- De ce que j'ai compris, il a essayé de te protéger en ce mettant devant toi lors de l'impact. Mais ça n'a pas suffit visiblement...

Bob regarda les blessures de Mathieu qui semblait accablé par la culpabilité : c'était donc sa faute?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement? demanda Nyo qui, au passage, rattrapa Wifi qui s'apprêtait à descendre du lit.

- Traumatisme crânien, fractures, débris de verre... Les médecins disent que sa vie n'est plus en danger mais ils l'ont mit dans le coma, au cas où... C'est tout ce que je sais, désolé...

- Merde... souffla Nyo tandis que Mathieu se rallongea, lentement.

Il semblait anéanti, son pote s'était sacrifié pour lui... Pour rien. Bob lui prit sa main et la serra doucement.

- Tu dois pas t'en vouloir, t'y es pour rien. Faut que tu te reposes pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Comment veux-tu que je me repose après ça?

- Mec, on pouvait pas savoir qu'un camion nous rentrerait dedans! s'exclama Nyo. Dis-toi qu'on est tous en vie et que des gars ont pu nous sauver, c'est déjà ça!

Wifi miaula à ce moment là, comme pour approuver ses paroles, ce qui fit sourire Bob. Mathieu prit alors une expression neutre puis soupira. La porte s'ouvrit alors : le médecin de tout à l'heure passa sa tête dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- Pardon de vous dérangez, je dois m'occuper de monsieur Sommet.

Nyo et Bob approuvèrent puis sortir en compagnie de Wifi, qui quitta difficilement son maître. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, immobile, à ne pas savoir où aller.

- Au faites petit, ça va de ton côté? demanda Bob.

- ...Ouais, vite fait... répondit le jeunot, prit de court. On fait quoi du coup?

- Y a une cafèt' là bas, on peut s'y poser vite fait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient installé à la cafétéria et manger des bonbons et boire du café en gobelet. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir, par ailleurs, une petite assiette avec du lait pour Wifi. Il y avait une télévision où ils pouvaient voir NRJ12 avec un énième épisode des ch'tis et des marseillais dans on ne sait qu'elle ville dans le monde.

- J'adore cette chaîne : même dans les moments dramatiques, ils te foutent de la merde! lança Bob tout en avalant un M&M's.

- Au moins, eux, ils ont du bol : ils sont pas en France. répondit Nyo.

Bob approuva. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un "putain de merde!" très connu de tous.

- 'Tain, Seb! Donnes moi un coup de main au lieu de te marrer comme un con! hurla la voix!

- Désolé mec, attends... répondit l'autre.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit : Seb aidait Fred a marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur, il était en fauteuil roulant et avait du mal à diriger son nouveau moyen de locomotion.

- Oh merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? s'exclama Nyo.

- Rien, t'inquiètes! répondit Seb avant même que Fred réponde. Sa majesté n'a juste pas le courage de marcher à cause de son petit bobo au genou!

- J'ai le genou déboîté, connard! hurla Fred

- Bah moi aussi, pourtant je marche avec, non pas deux, mais une béquille! déclara Bob, fière de lui.

Fred fit mine d'être vexé. Derrière eux se trouvaient Shun et Sorina qui ne semblait pas trop amoché elles non plus. Elles partirent chercher des dragibus (parce que les dragibus, c'est la vie) au distributeur automatique et s'installèrent avec Fred et Seb.

- Je savais qu'on avait un train de vie assez hard, mais de là à tous finir à l'hosto! lança Seb, non sans humour.

- C'est pas notre faute, monsieur l'agent, on a pas bu cette fois. ajouta Bob avec un air innocent.

- D'ailleurs, vous sauriez pas où sont Links et les autres? demanda Nyo.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont tout les quatre dans la chambre de David : le pauvre s'est cassé l'os de la jambe. Il va bientôt se faire opérer mais les médecins disent que c'est généralement très simple à guérir. répondit Bob.

- Outch! J'ai mal pour lui. souffla Shun.

- C'est quand même dingue tout ce qui s'est passé... murmura Sorina. On était à la Japan Expo et d'un coup, on s'est retrouvé là...

Fred passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur la tempe pour la consoler. Il y eut alors un long silence...

...Interrompu par Wifi qui essayait de faire ses griffes sur les roues du fauteuils de Fred.

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fout?! hurla Fred.

- Oh! Il fait ses griffes, c'est trop mignon... dit Bob avec l'air attendri.

- Mais arrêtez-le, bordel!

- Surtout pas : si tu oses interrompre Wifi, il va t'arriver quelque chose de terrible!

- Mais je m'en fous!

Ainsi, une grande baston s'entama entre Grenier et un chat pour un simple fauteuil roulant.

Cinq jours s'écoulèrent. Nos héros étaient resté à l'hôpital durant tout ce temps. Ils avaient vue défilé de plus en plus de personnes si bien que le centre hospitalier était désormais sur-chargé. Entre temps, David s'était fait opérer : tout s'était bien passé, le médecin lui avait cependant dit qu'il mettrait plus d'un mois à s'en remettre, sans compter la rééducation, ce qui l'avait un peu déprimé. D'autres part, Mathieu n'était plus alité. Enfin, tout du moins, il pouvait marcher librement dans l'hôpital temps qu'il était présent pour ses examens journaliers. De toute manière, il passait tout son temps dans la chambre d'Antoine, à veiller sur lui. C'était la moindre des choses après tout : il s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il s'était blessé à la Japan Expo et, en prime, il avait risqué sa vie lors de l'accident. Et maintenant, il était dans un état catastrophique, pire que le sien. La description de Bob lui semblait bien faible vue ce qu'il voyait : bandage autour du front, tellement cliché, minerve, cocard, masque à oxygène, cicatrices, un bras dans le plâtre et même une assistance respiratoire. Une assistance respiratoire, bordel de cassoulet! Sans compter le scope médical qui était la seule source sonore actuelle. Mathieu gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille d'un seul coup. Mais non, chaque seconde qui passait était une déception de plus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ces publicités sur la sécurité routière, il ne manquait plus que le message du ministère de la santé en plein milieu de l'écran et la mise en scène aurait été parfaite. Il soupira et s'accouda sur les bords du lit : au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Il glissa lentement sa main vers celle d'Antoine et entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec les siens.

Pas de réaction.

Tant pis.

- Mec, je sais pas si tu m'entends et je vais peut-être parler dans le vide, mais, si tu es conscients... Saches que je... Je crois... Je crois que je te remercierais jamais assez. T'es un de mes meilleurs potes et tu me l'as encore prouvé en me protégeant. Alors qu'au final, je sais même pas si je le mérite... C'est vrai quoi, je suis pas fort, je suis trouillard, je suis petit, même le patron ne fait qu'un mètre soixante, et je me cache derrière tout ses personnages que j'ai inventé. Je suis une véritable tête à claque et devant ce genre de situation, je suis incapable de prendre un réelle décision... Mais pas toi. T'avais raison quand tu m'as dit que je me comportais comme un ado, j'arrives même pas à me rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Je suis incapable de me dire qu'il y avait des gens à la japex qui sont mort en voulant nous voir, et d'autres qu'on avait croisé une fois et qu'on ne reverra pas... T'avais raison de pleurer car, de nous deux, t'étais le seul à avoir vraiment compris et admis la vérité. J'ai vraiment été qu'un pauvre petit con...

Il réprima un sanglot et reprit.

- Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, ce camion, je me le serais pris en pleine poire, juste pour pas que tu finisses comme ça. Parce que je le mérite. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi et pour les autres, et pendant ce temps là, je m'en foutais presque. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'être entouré de personne avec lesquels je serais en sécurité... J'ai été un putain d'égoïste... Et tu t'es quand même sacrifié, alors que, tout ce que je mérite, c'est une centaine de paire de claques...

Il s'arrêta un instant, les larmes aux yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et sourit difficilement.

- Mais ça va changer, t'auras plus à t'occuper de moi comme un gamin. Dorénavant, je ne te laisserais plus te faire blessé pour moi. Je te le promet, je le jure sur ma vie, on va s'en sortir, avec les autres, et on quittera la France s'il le faut... Mais la seule chose que je te demanderais, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que tu te réveilles... Et que je t'entendes m'insulter de tout les noms... Comme je le mérite... Et que... Et que tu guérisses...

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il joignit son autre main autour de celle d'Antoine puis s'effondra en faisant tomber lourdement son front près du coude de son ami. Aucune réponse encore une fois. Mathieu, malgré ses larmes, tenta désespérément de le supplier. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire n'était que des murmures étranglés par ses sanglots. Il resta ainsi longuement. Pendant ce temps là, Alexis, Bob et Fred, qui avait dû offrir son fauteuil roulant à un autre blessé, avaient quitté l'hôpital. Ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui ressemblait à une mairie. Ils découvrirent, par ailleurs, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : c'était, comme l'avait dit Nyo, une sorte de petite citée, ou plutôt le quartier d'une ville, entouré de barricades. Il y avait des HLMs, étonnement intact malgré les secousses, des commerces abandonnés et un parc où se trouvait la mairie. Bob ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de malaise : chaque personnes qu'ils croisaient semblaient méfiantes à leur égard. Sans doute des autochtones. Enfin, c'était normal : vue le nombre incalculable de personnes qui arrivaient ici, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes concernant les intentions de certains. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient le même comportement que les gens à la Japan Expo. À croire que la célébrité ne leur suffirait pas pour survivre. Ils traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent enfin devant la mairie où ils entrèrent. La scène à l'intérieur semblait surréaliste. Ou plutôt étrangement normal : des gens faisait la queue pour des questions administratives "banales" et les secrétaires les aidaient plus ou moins. Bob en fut presque heureux : c'était presque relaxant après tout ce qu'il venait de subir. Tout à coup, un homme s'approcha d'eux : il ne semblait pas inamical, au contraire.

- Excusez-moi. Vous ne seriez pas Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut et... Bob Lennon? demanda-t-il.

- C'est exact, oui. répondit Alexis de manière neutre.

- Ah! Parfait! Madame Liène vous attend.

Il prit des escaliers et invités les trois hommes à le suivre. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent puis montèrent les marches. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un petit couloir avant d'arriver devant une grande porte. L'homme frappa à celle-ci puis entra : en face d'eux se trouvait une femme assez jolie, assise à un grand bureau. Elle avait des cheveux court roux et portait un costard noire en décolleté. (autant ne pas vous dire ce que regardaient les hommes en premier...)

- Je vous attendais justement! dit-elle en se levant. Vous pouvez disposer Quentin. ajouta-t-elle à l'homme qui s'en alla aussitôt.

Elle invita les trois gentils messieurs à s'asseoir puis s'installa sur son siège.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu prendre contact avec vous plutôt, vous comprendrez que je suis assez occupé ces temps-ci. Je suis Elisabeth Liène, le maire de cette ville... Tout du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Une grande partie de nos habitants nous ont quittés pour fuir à la frontière mais d'autres ont été obligé de rester. Vue que le gouvernement est aux abonnés absents, j'ai décidé de faire de ma ville un refuge pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de quitter la France.

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais vous dites que le président ne répond plus? intervint Bob.

- Non, et ce depuis la dernière secousse. Selon nos sources, il était en route pour la Belgique afin de participer à une réunion d'urgence de l'UE. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Certains prétendent qu'il est décédé mais je préfère ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive : si on apprend que le pays n'est plus dirigé, qui sait ce que certains peuvent faire...

Bob hocha la tête : ils étaient donc bel et bien seuls. La mairesse ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sortie des documents.

- Vue les circonstances, la ville est ouvert à tous, et vue le nombre de personnes arrivants à l'hôpital, j'ai décidé d'offrir des logements pour les personnes dans le besoin. Si vous voulez rester, ce qui ne pose aucun problème, il vous faudra juste remplir des dossiers. Vous pourrez partir quand vous voulez.

- C'est que, nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité... déclara Fred, un peu gêné.

- N'ayez crainte, vous ne dérangez pas, les logements en question sont des résidentes étudiantes qui ont été vidé pour les vacances. Par respect pour les anciens habitants, je ne propose pas les maisons habitées auparavant. Je vous laisse les documents, si vous voulez réfléchir un peu. En revanche, vous comprendrez que vous devez me donner votre réponse d'ici deux jours maximum.

Elle tendit les documents à Alexis qui les prit avec soin. De retour à l'hôpital, les avis été mitigés.

- Cette demoiselle est bien gentille, je crois que je vais rester dans le coin quelques temps... dit Bob, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrêtes, tu dis ça juste à cause de ses boobs! lança Fred.

- Même pas vrai! Un pyrobarbare ne faiblit pas devant les attributs féminins!

- Moi je trouve ça presque trop gentil pour être vrai... souffla Links, pensif.

- Alex, on est pas dans the Last of Us : le monde n'est pas composé uniquement de sectes et de psychopathes! répondit Fred.

- Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques ces barricades de malade?

- Moi je trouve ça rassurant. dit Bob.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a séjourné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, effectivement... marmonna Fred.

Bob se sentit vexé et partie devant en grognant, ce qui fit rire Fred mais pas Alexis. Il n'était visiblement pas facile à convaincre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait rien d'anormal dans les dossiers, quelque chose le pré-occupait, notamment ce qu'avait dit Elisabeth concernant le président : est-ce qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers jours

J'ai un peu la flemme de répéter les mêmes choses même si le coeur y est mais je vais le faire quand même : un grand merci pour vos messages.

Je les lis encore et toujours avec attention, je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre (merci fanfiction. net) mais sachez que si je le pouvais, je vous ferez à tous un énorme câlin. (voilà, c'est dit.)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ce qui se passe dans cette fanfiction est faux.

Juste une petite mise au point : je sais que personne n'y a encore fait allusion mais je tiens à en parler avant que ça commence. (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir) J'ai fais, et je vais faire encore plusieurs références à la politique sans pour autant y placer un point de vue : je présente des faits, j'adapte les réactions des personnages et ça s'arrête là. Vous avez aussi pu voir que je ne donne pas de noms ou alors j'en invente, comme le professeur Concombre et Elisabeth Liène, et que j'ai même "censuré" l'année où se passe l'action afin d'éviter certains commentaires que je jugerais "inapproprié". Donc, je vais la faire courte et direct : ceci est une fanfiction non engagée, avec aucun but de dénonciations quelconque ni quoi qu'est-ce. Les politiciens en question pourrait tout aussi bien être français, que russe, polonais, congolais ou café au lait, c'est pas le point le plus important, c'est même le truc dont j'en ai le plus rien à battre. Tout messages de types "hollande démission", "vive marine", "un papa + une maman = le bonheur" ou "la gauche c'est de la merde" se verra supprimé et son auteur sera immédiatement recherché, retrouvé et enfermé dans une pièce où il sera forcé à écouter "Extraordinary" de Marc-Edouard pendant 48h non stop. À chaque fois qu'un message de ce type apparaîtra, je tuerais l'un des personnages principales de la manière la plus bête et dégueulasse qui soit. (hé!hé!hé)

Cordialement.

Paix, amour et cacao.

* * *

_- __Le 19/20, l'actualité nationale et internationale. Madame, monsieur, bonsoir. Voici les titres de ce journal : 1 mois d'horreur pour la France. Cela fait désormais 1 mois, jour pour jour, que la première secousse à eu lieu et les dégâts sont toujours aussi impressionnant : plusieurs villes ont été ravagés et abandonnés, d'autres sont devenus des refuges pour les rescapés. Les chiffres de victimes et d'infectés s'élèvent désormais à 65% de la population française, nous retrouverons notre envoyé spécial en direct de Marseille d'ici quelques instant... L'enlèvement du président. Les premiers soupçons de l'enquête aurait été confirmé : le président aurait été enlevé par des groupes extrémistes. Aucunes revendications n'est parvenu aux autorités mais le premier ministre appel au calme : la police fait tout son possible pour le retrouver. Plus d'information dans ce journal... L'Europe de l'est dit "non" à la France : plusieurs pays de l'est ont décidé de fermer leurs frontières, notamment la Russie dont le gouvernement à décréter, je cite : 'Nous refusons toutes diffusions de Lyssa 2 sur notre territoire'. Ce refus a bien entendu était condamné par l'UE, certaines familles s'en sont même retrouvés séparées. Nous avons recueilli plusieurs témoignages, notamment celui de Nathalie Odzierejko, plus connu sous le nom de Natoo, qui s'est retrouvé séparé de sa mère, resté en Pologne. Mais tout d'abords, direction l'Alsace où a lieu la fête de la Confrérie de la Véritable Flammekueche d'Alsace. Cet événement organisé tout les ans à cette fois attiré 15 personnes, ce qui est un records..._

David éteignit la télévision : lui qui voulait se divertir un peu, il venait d'être complètement déprimé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chaîne : France 3. Les autres avait dû fermer leurs studios "par sécurité". Au pire, il serait tombé sur un épisode de Plus Belle la Vie et se serait bien moqué du jeu d'acteur des personnages. Mais non, le tournage avait été arrêté et plus aucun épisode était disponible. Il recula son fauteuil roulant et s'avança vers la cuisine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils habitaient ici : Alexis avait finalement accepté l'offre d'Elisabeth Liène et ils vivaient désormais tous ensemble dans un grand appartements pour étudiant, un T8 comme on dit dans le jargon, le temps que tout le monde soit soigné. David arriva enfin à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bière qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, quand soudain...

- Tu pourrais en laisser aux autres...

Il sursauta : Mathieu était devant la porte et le regardait avec un air menaçant.

- T'es pas censé être à l'hôpital? hasarda David.

- Ils font des examens à Antoine, j'ai pas pu rester...

David allait répondre mais il le coupa net. "Non, il dort encore" dit-il. David hocha la tête. Il regarda sa bière puis la déposa sur un plan de travail.

- Allez, prends, t'en a plus besoin que moi visiblement.

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la bouteille, de la prendre et de sortir sans même adresser un regard à David qui se décida finalement à boire de l'eau du robinet. Tant pis, de toute façon les médecins le lui avait déconseillé. Il regarda le plâtre qui emprisonnait sa jambe : les autres s'était amusé a dessiné dessus pour le consoler. Il y avait de jolies choses comme les dessins de Nyo et d'autres un peu plus... Enfin, vous voyez le genre. Il soupira longuement : demain, on allait commencer sa rééducation, il était à la fois impatient et anxieux. D'une part car on allait enfin l'aider à remarcher et de l'autre parce qu'il savait que ce genre de chose était difficile physiquement et psychologiquement. Au moins, il avait ses frères et sa petite amie pour le soutenir. De son côté, Mathieu s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et buvait sa bière tout en regardant par la fenêtre : on pouvait y voir l'hôpital d'ici. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Antoine. Encore aujourd'hui, il restait endormi comme si le temps n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Et lui, il était installé à ses côtés et passait des heures les yeux rivés sur lui, cherchant un signe de vie. Il avait même tenté de le réveiller de manière plus ou moins incongru, sans succès. Ajouté à cela le fait que les médecins n'avait aucune idée de quand il se réveillerait le déprimait encore plus. Tout à coup, un détail attira son attention en bas, dans la rue : Nyo avait un énorme pot de nutella dans les bras et se faisait pourchasser par Fred et les filles. On pouvait les entendre ordonner à Nyo de le leurs rendre tandis que l'autre fuyait en rigolant. Mathieu esquissa un sourire : ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Soudain, Nyo tribucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Mathieu sursauta et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air horrifié.

- Est-ce que ça va?! s'écria-t-il.

Les autres accoururent au côté de Nyo qui se releva de lui même.

- C'est bon j'ai rien!

- Je parlais pas à toi mais au nutella!

Nyo resta silencieux, l'air vexé. Il passa le pot à Fred puis s'en alla bouder à l'intérieur. Mathieu referma la fenêtre : son sarcasme était toujours aussi présent et il en était fière. Mais très vite, il repensa à Antoine : il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu répondre, si bien qu'il finit par en rire aux éclats... Puis par en pleurer. Il croyait ne jamais l'admettre mais son ami lui manquait énormément.

* * *

_- Rebondissement dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement du président : celui-ci a été retrouvé vivant en Alsace. Ses kidnappeurs étaient en réalités des membres de la Confrérie de la Véritable Flammekueche d'Alsace qui pensait que le président avait causé cette catastrophe pour empêcher leur fête d'avoir lieux._

...Attendez, quoi?!

* * *

_- Rebondissement dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement du président : celui-ci a été retrouvé vivant à Valencienne. Ses kidnappeurs étaient, comme le pensait les enquêteurs, des membres d'un groupe extrémistes. Ceux-ci sont actuellement interrogé en garde à vue. Le président, quand à lui, a été transporter dans un hôpital au Luxembourg : il aurait été longuement torturé mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger. De leurs côtés, les derniers habitants de Valencienne sont sous le choc : la surprise fut totale pour eux. Certains ont accepté de témoigner..._

- Ah! Ils ont enfin retrouver l'autre con, ça fait plaisir!

Fred venait d'entrer dans le salon où Bob et Nyo regardait la télévision. Le pyrobarbare se tourna vers lui.

- Ouais, et encore, il est pas en état de gouverner...

- Mais quelle idée de l'enlever dans un moment pareil?! dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à leurs côtés.

- Bah! Tu connais les gens : dés qu'ils se passent un truc, il faut trouver un coupable...

_- Et c'est ainsi que se termine notre dernier numéro du journal de France 3, nous nous retrouverons très bientôt sur une autre chaîne. Plus d'informations à venir sur votre radio locale. Bonne soirée à tous._

Le jingle de fin du JT apparu à l'écran. Fred afficha un regard surpris

- Comment ça "dernier"?

- T'es pas au courant? demanda Nyo.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Ils vont délocaliser les chaines TV françaises au Luxembourg. déclara Bob. Rester à Paris est beaucoup trop dangereux et ça leur fait perdre de l'argent.

- Sérieux?

- Ouais, et nous on doit se démerder tout seul... souffla Nyo.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux : Alexis arriva avec un manteau sous le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question. lança Bob.

- Non, à moi de vous la posez : la maire doit faire une réunion dans 5 minutes, vous aviez oublié?

Bob, Fred et Nyo restèrent muet de stupeur : ils avaient complètement oublié, effectivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nyo regardait toujours la télévision tandis que Fred et Bob se dirigeait en courant vers la sortie, après avoir mit des vêtements plus "classes". Arrivé à l'extérieur, Alexis les attendait avec Mathieu, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sourire, visiblement.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes des femmes... souffla Links.

- C'est la faute à Fred : il a voulu me piquer mon jean! répliqua Bob.

- C'était le mien, je te dis!

- Tu peux même pas rentrer dedans!

- T'insinues que je suis gros?!

- Dites! coupa Mathieu.

Fred et Bob se turent immédiatement, c'était pas le moment de chercher Mathieu de toute manière. En réalité, 3 jours s'étaient écoulés. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas vue Antoine une seule fois. Les médecins l'avait remit en soin intensif à cause d'une hémorragie. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Cette petite querelle fut cependant vite oublié, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une sorte de salle des fêtes où la réunion avait lieu. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il y avait énormément de monde, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de places assises. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour chercher : la maire allait commencé.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir. déclara-t-elle. Comme vous le savez sans doute, la ville accueille de plus en plus de monde et les places commencent à manquer. Il en va de même pour les vivres. Cependant, j'ai reçu cette après midi un télégramme du ministère qui pourrait être la solution à notre problème.

- Y en a qui utilise encore les télégrammes? chuchota Alexis.

- On dirait bien. répondit Fred tandis qu'Elisabeth Liène continuait.

- Le ministre des affaires étrangères est allé en Belgique, au siège de l'UE, pour négocier avec les autres pays un moyen de sauver la population française. Une solution, qui ne plaira sans doute pas à tout le monde, a été trouvé. La Belgique, l'Allemagne, le Luxembourg, la Suisse, le Danemark et l'Italie ont décidé d'accepter les réfugiés à conditions qu'ils ne soient pas atteints de Lyssa 2 et qu'ils soient prêt à faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux en attendant que la situation se stabilise...

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans toutes la salles, entre les accusations d'esclavagismes et le refus de quitter le territoire français, la maire avait du mal à se faire entendre.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je sais que cela vous déplaira mais c'est l'une des seules solutions. Qui plus est, vos tâches ne seront pas ingrates et seront adaptés à vos compétences. Toutefois, vous ne serez pas obligé, c'est une solution non-obligatoire. Si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de partir, vous pouvez rester parmi nous mais sachez que la vie risque d'être de plus en plus difficile ici vue les ressources qui disparaissent peu à peu. Vous devez cependant être mit au courant sur le fait que, si vous quittez la France, vous ne pourrez pas revenir. Tout du moins, pas tout de suite. Sachez toutefois que je serais toujours présente ici tant qu'il y aura des personnes ici.

Les protestations s'étaient arrêtées. Après cela, les habitants posèrent une dizaine de question, plus ou moins utiles, puis la réunion se termina et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Sur la route, nos 4 amis continuèrent le débat mais ils avaient à peu près tous la même opinion.

- Non, franchement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Le problème c'est qu'on sait pas combien de temps ça va durer tout ça... déclara Bob.

- J'avoue, ça commence à devenir long... murmura Links. Y a plus qu'à espérer que les médecins trouvent un antidote...

- Mais, vous comptez sérieusement le faire, vous? demanda Fred.

- Moi non, je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit ok et opérationnel surtout. répondit Bob.

- Pareil, tant que mon frère ne marchera pas, je refuse de partir. Mais tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Rectification : Shun peut y aller. dit Fred ...Mais...

- Elle a toujours pas prit sa décision? demanda Bob.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas laisser Seb. Et puis, en Belgique, elle est pas sur qu'on puisse vivre tous ensemble donc elle veut rester avec son chérie.

- Oh! C'est tellement mignon!

Fred eut un petit rire jaune. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ici, Shun n'avait pas cessé d'appeler sa famille en Belgique, de même pour Sorina. D'un côté, il pouvait suivre sa copine jusqu'au bout du monde (c'est beau l'amour) mais de l'autre, ça signifiait qu'il allait quitter son pays, et ça, il avait du mal, il devait l'admettre. Pendant ce temps là, Mathieu restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. De retour à l'appartement, Nyo n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours la télé.

- Genre, t'es resté dans la même position pendant qu'on était partie? s'exclama Bob.

- Y a un documentaire de Thalassa sur les phoques. répondit Nyo.

Bob fit mine d'être très intéressé et s'assit à ses côtés, devant le regard dépité de Links et Fred qui partirent dans une autre pièce en riant. Mathieu allait faire de même mais Nyo l'arrêta.

- Au faites Mathieu, y a des gens qui sont venu et qui t'ont apporté un truc, je l'ai laissé dans ta chambre.

Mathieu fut assez surpris. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé quelque chose? Maintenant? Il remercia Nyo puis partie dans sa chambre, même s'il se demandait ce que c'était. Seuls ses amis et sa famille savait où il était et aucun d'eux n'était du genre à utiliser la poste, encore moins dans ce genre de cas. Et si c'était un fan? Ce serait louche dans ce cas : depuis qu'il est ici, personne ne l'a reconnu. Ou alors, c'est un maboule qui lui a envoyé une bombe qui va exploser... Non, ça allait trop loin là. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita puis posa sa main sur la poignée : connaissant Nyo, il avait dû regarder ce que c'était et n'aurait pas osé le laisser seul avec on ne sait qu'elle arme. Il remarqua, grâce à la fente de la porte, que la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur alors qu'il était sur de l'avoir éteinte. Encore un coup de Nyo, sans doute. Il grommela puis entra.

Il se figea.

Quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce, assit sur son lit.

- Salut connard. dit-il.

- ...Antoine?!

Il cru rêver mais non, c'était bien vrai, Antoine était là, bien vivant et réveillé. Il avait malgré tout quelques bandages et des béquilles étaient déposés à sa portée mais rien de bien méchant. Antoine le regarda, l'air le plus innocent du monde. Il se mit soudain à rire.

- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, c'est hilarant!

Mathieu ne répondit pas, les mots lui manquaient. Antoine se releva et se mit face à lui.

- Depuis quand? balbutia Mathieu.

- Deux jours. Ils ont soigné mon hémorragie et ont décidés de me réveiller. Et, vue que j'étais à peu près en forme, ils m'ont laissés partir.

Mathieu hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni que dire. Antoine le remarqua et souri : c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et c'était presque émouvant.

- Les médecins m'ont aussi dit que tu étais resté prêt de moi tout le temps. Et... Que tu me parlais aussi. Ça va te sembler très cliché mais... Je crois... Je crois que je t'entendais. Pour de vrai.

Mathieu regarda Antoine droit dans les yeux : il semblait tellement sincère. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer et le supplier de se réveiller... Ok, là, par contre, c'était problématique. Antoine finit par soupirer.

- Bon, aller : fais moi un câlin, avant que les autres arrivent... dit-il avant de déposer sa béquille et de tendre son bras libre sur le côté.

Mathieu sursauta avant de comprendre que la manœuvre se voulait purement amicale. À moins qu'il voulait une fois de plus faire son Matoine. Mais non, ça semblait vrai. C'était tellement stupide de sa part mais ça lui avait manqué, si bien qu'il en pleura. Il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il avait peur de lui faire mal mais Antoine ne semblait pas gêné, ou alors il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Antoine lui rendit son étreinte tout en restant silencieux.  
Soudain, un bruit d'appareil photo déchira le silence.

- Putain! Nyo! hurla Antoine.

- C'est bon, j'ai la photo! s'écria Nyo tout en prenant la fuite.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une course poursuite s'entama. Le point positif était que toute l'équipe était au complet. Le point négatif était que ça n'allait pas rester ainsi longtemps vue qu'Antoine allait tuer Nyo. Mais c'est pas grave! Ah! Et, au passage : oui, la Confrérie de la Véritable Flammekueche d'Alsace existe réellement. Même qu'ils ont un site web et tout, j'vous jure!


End file.
